thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Mason
Alexis Mason is owned by YFS. Info Name: Alexis Mason Gender: Female District: 2 Age: 15 Weapon: Throwing Knives, Crossbow, Ax Appearance: Alexis stands at 5'4 and is slightly built. Although not as muscly as the late Troy Mason, she still has a little bit. She has stunning green eyes like Troy too, and long black hair. Strengths/skills: Alexis is strong, fast, deadly in combat, and accurate with attacks. Weakness(es): Alexis lacks knowledge of plants, she is a weak swimmer, and is scared of drowning like Troy did. Personality: Alexis shows intelligance like her brother, but if someone mentions his name she'll run off and sob in silence. She is adventrous and daring, and will often show these traits when she has a feeling she is near her quest. ''' '''Backstory/History: Alexis Mason is Troy's little sister. The two grew up close, both watching each other's backs from the world. However, Papa Mason, and Mama Mason, found out about a rare pippy cat, that if eaten, world grant the eater immortality. Troy, being older and more able than Alexis, volunteered to see if it lurked in the arena. Alexis tensely watched Troy throughout the games, watching him ally with district partner Veronica, going and killing off most of a big alliance. She was very nervous on the final day of the games, where Troy, and 2 other tributes remained. However, one had a gun and tied Troy to the side of the cornucopia, while she turned around and fought the other tribute. Waves formed, and Alexis was very scared, for Troy who was dangling off the cornucopia. One of the other tributes lost in combat and died, but Troy was submerged. Alexis could still remember when the camera zoomed in on her brother, who drowned. ''' '''Alexis was sent into a depression, not going to the career academy or nothing. Borgin and Samantha Mason tried to comfort her, but Alexis was still very sad. Troy was gone, leaving her with tresure hunter parents and a 7 and 9 year old siblings. Alexis kept having dreams about Troy, and a creature she assumed was the pippy cat. "Troy died for searching for that..." Alexis thought in her mind. Alexis was going to avenge Troy. She was going to find the pippy cat, eat it, and see if it was a true fact. Alexis turned 15, when she first got a clue on it. Another arena, one she didn't know the games of. She trained hard in the career academy, in case it was in the year's games. She was determined to avenge Troy. Whilst the games came closer and closer, Alexis felt a cold presence. She was alone in the career academy at night, the last training kid left half and hour ago. Alexis saw her breath coming out in mists. She thought it was odd, considering it was June. The icey cold resumed. Alexis felt like she was in a freezer. She felt like something was watching her every move. "Don't do it, sis.". It was Troy's voice. Alexis turned, seeing a ghostly apparition. Of Troy. "Don't do it." the ghostly apparation said. Alexis was frightened but relieved, to see her brother had moved on. She had backed away, and fell into the pool. She sank, looking up at the surface, seeing her ghostly brother's pale face in a demonic look. Alexis awoke with a fright. She thought it wasn't a dream, but it was. But she had known it was reaping day. So, she volunteered. To find the pippy cat. To avenge Troy. Token: Necklace Troy gave her when she was 12 Height: 5'4 Fears: Dying like Troy Alliance: Careers Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Career Tribute Category:15 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Siblings Category:Volunteer